All Star Secrets
All Star Secrets was a short-lived game show where celebrities told some amazing secrets about themselves. Gameplay Three contestants were told some interesting secrets about a panel of five stars. The secrets were given to the producers beforehand in an interview, and the contestants' job was to match the secret to the celebrity that gave that secret. On each secret, a randomizer on the contestants' desk shuffled increasing money amounts and it stopped when a player pressed a button. Bob posed the secret and eliminated one star that did not have the secret who for fun chose which star had that secret. The contestants then secretly chose which star gave the secret, and then by virtue of Bob pressing a button on his podium which caused lights to flash on the panel's desk, the star was revealed. A correct answer won money according how many contestants got it right; if two or all three players were correct, they split the money (⅓ for all three, and ½ for two), but if only one player got it, he/she got the whole pot. The first two secrets were worth anywhere from $120 to $300, and then the next two secrets were worth anywhere from $360 to $600. In the final round, all three players would attempt to identify one final secret, called the "Blind Item", which was worth $1,500 to the only player who got it right, $750 for two players, and $500 each for all three; plus, no stars were able to guess who they thought was the person who had the secret. All three players kept the money they earned during the game with a minimum of $100, but the player with the most money at the end of the game was the winner, and won a prize. In the final segment, and during the end credits, Bob would surprise one of the celebrities by bringing in someone that was related to a secret one of the celebrities had or bringing in an item mentioned by a celebrity during the game. Pilot Rules The rules were mainly the same, except that there was no money randomizer. In Round 1, secrets were worth $50 to any of the players, that is if they agreed with the celebrity after making his/her choice; if the player(s) disagreed, that secret was worth double or $100. In Round 2 the dollar values were doubled meaning that a correct agreement was worth $100 and a correct disagreement was worth $200. The "Blind Item" was worth a $300 pot. The player with the most money went on to play a bonus round for $5,000. Bonus Round To start the bonus, the winning contestant chose which star to play face to face. The star selected was sent to isolation booth offstage out of sight and hearing. The bonus round was a word association game. Bob gave the winning contestant four subjects, each one has three words closely associated with the subject and the contestant chose words (one for each subject) he/she thought the celebrity would say. When the celebrity was released from isolation he/she was given those same subjects and words. The first two matches were worth $1,000 each and matching three out of four times won $5,000. British Version Two versions of the series aired separately at the time on ITV, originally hosted by Bruce Forsyth as part of Bruce Forsyth's Big Night in 1980. Then, it was revived again five years later as a separate series hosted by Michael Parkinson from 1985 until 1986. Rating Studio NBC Studios, Burbank, CA Music Lee Ringuette & The Robert Ivie Organization Inventor Michael Hill Pilots The show was originally going to be called Celebrity Secrets, but was changed at the last minute; had its planned 1989 revival made it to air (see below), it would have used said title. A syndicated revival was planned for the 1989-1990 season (as part of a game show block that included Jackpot, Talk About, and The Last Word), but was scrapped after the show's distributor ran into financial problems. Trivia An episode of this series aired on GSN on October 5, 2014. According to Adam Nedeff, 40 episodes are known to exist. Episode Guide Celebrity Secrets Pilot Winter 1978-1979 Spring 1979 Pictures 141180534.jpg 141180538.jpg 141180860.jpg 625414_622860654395382_755388652_n (1).jpg Taping Schedule for August 1978.jpg|Taping schedule for August 1978. All-Star Secrets, then known in the pilot stages as Celebrity Secrets, is listed for 5 and 6. '89 Trade Ad Celebrity Secrets Ad.jpg Celerity Secrets Ad 2.jpg Links * [http://sites.google.com/site/joshsgameshowsite/rule-sheets/all-star-secrets Rules for All Star Secrets] * [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=CelebritySecrets Celebrity Secrets (1988) at The Game Show Pilot Light] YouTube Videos * 1978 Celebrity Secrets Pilot: Part 1, Part 2 (Robert Reed, Dody Goodman, Arthur Godfrey, Lee Meriwether, Charles Nelson Reilly) * Clips of February 22, 1979 episode (Leslie Nielsen, Ruth Buzzi, Don Sutton, LaWanda Page, Pat Harrington) * Full episode from March 2, 1979 (Bill Cullen, Della Reese, John Schuck, Nanette Fabray, Arte Johnson) **Higher quality clip featuring two questions: (Who left his/her underwear in the oven...and who likes to do nothing?) * Full episode from March 27, 1979 (Robert Pine, Dody Goodman, Conrad Bain, Anne Lockhart, Robert Gulliame) **Clips of the episode: Intro and Who was punched out by the hooker? * Episode from June 5, 1979: Part 1, Part 2 (Nipsey Russell, Abbe Lane, Jamie Farr, Lynn Redgrave, Billy Crystal) ** Same episode as above but as one part * Full episode from July 9, 1979 (Wilt Chamberlain, Elaine Joyce, Jon Bauman, Dr. Joyce Brothers, and Wayland Flowers & Madame) * Episode from the week of July 23, 1979 (David Huddleston, Eva Gabor, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Barbara Feldon, and David Landsberg) Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:Matching Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1979 premieres Category:1979 endings